Lavender
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Dark-skinned youth of mixed heritage(Afro-Brazilian.) Black hair shaved in a faded undercut with the top being slightly curly and loose. Brown eyes that always seem far away. Her build is tall but skinny. Has a bullet wound scar on her collarbone. Two stab wound scars about 3/16" on lower right of her abdomen and another slightly larger scar between deltoid and pectoral muscles. Tattoo:Thorn-ed vines on her right arm come to a yellow flower on the back of her hand. Hides extensive scarring on that arm. Civilian Attire: Dresses in a mix of trendy and rebellious punk/skating clothing. Normal attire includes a jean jacket covered in patches from various bands and political movements, a plain black shirt underneath, a pair of skinny jeans that are torn on the legs, and fairly standard vans or shoes of some sort. Costume: Was given a new costume after visiting the Orixium Former costume: Originally designed for her by AEGIS. This suit is a form-fitted full protective body suit covering all identifying features. The suit consists mainly of the colour purple with highlights of yellow. If inspected closely, the on-looker might notice the floral inlay designed into the suit. In taking on the Orixa legacy, Adria can now have wisps of shadow partially obscure some of her features though these powers are underdeveloped. Powers Teleportation: Lavender is able to create portals that have floral marking all across them. The range of her portals are untested and there destination has to be somewhere that she has been in a relative proximity to. Though this may be untrue with the enhancement of the Orixa Legacy she might be able to go to new places having not been there before. The power also requires more concentration or clearness of mind to the further the distance. Spirit Sense: Adria's eyes have been pushed to the extreme. She is now able to see spirits while on the material even when they don't want to be seen. Her eyes overlay the two realms forming a complete image. She also is capable of understanding their emotions and speech. (if able to speak) Shadow Control: Adria has a telepathic connection with minor shadow spirits that can assist her and act as additional limbs, cause shadows to shift and affect the darkness of a room, and affect other people's shadows holding them in place by it. Shadow Cloak Stealth: Physical form is not something that binds the Orixa to this plane. It is their sense of self as such the Orixa's form is malleable and capable of blending with the shadow. In addition the Orixa's physical appearance reflects who they see themselves as. Mind-clouding: Almost Jedi mind-trick like. Formerly: Power Negation: When Lavender can see another powered-being she can turn off their abilities. Her abilities function through recent photographs and video. In the case of an image, the photo only has an hour from when it is taken to be useful to Lav. Background Adria was raised in an undisclosed major city in Canada. Growing up she soon discovered her powers and became proficient in them. Her mother said that her were similar to her father’s who had left years earlier before Adria had been born. The only other powered person that Adria had growing up was her grandmother. She had came from Brazil along with the rest of her family as political refugees in the 60s, where her grandmother Orixa was a prominent superhero. She advocated for the Labor government. She and her family managed to move to Canada when they saw the situation go sour. She help imbue in her early in her life a sense of using her powers for good. It was this that led her in early high school years to join a group of other young superheroes. She showed particular proficiency working with a heroine called “Thorne” who Adria later established a relationship with. “Thorne” and Adria later got together as romantic partners. This relationship proved fruitful and along with other local teen superheroes they became proficient in working as a team. This resulted in them soon being recruited by the Canadian branch of AEGIS. During this time, her grandmother and her cousin had moved to Halcyon. They completed a few missions and Adria started to feel disillusioned by the whole thing. Her team abused the authority given to them. They had decided that certain people should be “taken out” preemptively before they can do anything wrong. Adria asked for a formal investigation from the AEGIS handler of her team but was denied and told to “not bring it up again.” Her team soon found out about this, “Thorne” feeling betrayed by this broke up with her. Adria continued to disagree with her team taking these action and soon was voted out of the team. AEGIS offered her an alternative position but Adria had decided that he would not obey any authority that permitted such actions. She made the choice move to Halcyon to get away from her “former” teammates and to find some new friends. Adria’s cousin and grandmother took her in. Enrolling in a school near-by, she soon found a niche with some local punks. Her days are now split between attending school(most of the time), working in her cousin’s mechanic shop, hanging with her new friends, and bringing some kind of safety to the people of Halcyon as the (soon-to-be) legendary superhero, “Lavender” Adria having recently found her missing Grandmother has become a part of the Orixa legacy. She sees herself as one of if not thee hero of the New Generation but that doesn't matter if she can't prove it. The Lavender Orixa has just began their journey and has a lot to do. Journal Entries Adria-isms "He's pretty cool for a human trafficker." "Aren't super heroes supposed to be good at sticking landings?" "We're family now whether you like it or not" "One of four magical MacGuffins with which Anonymous(Wait or did he say Ominous?) can delete the universe or something." "He just says the standard alien reply EarthlingsIgnorant.gif." Category:Characters Category:PC Category:Lavender Category:B-Verse